Dr. James Kahn is a Professor of Medicine at UCSF specializing in patient-oriented research in the areas of HIV pathogenesis, disease modeling and the development of health records system applications. This submission is a re-competition of his K24 award (NIH K24MH64384) for an additional five years. Dr. Kahn has had significant impact developing research platforms and mentoring faculty with an emphasis on patient centered translational research. His research initially focused on Primary HIV infection and Post Exposure Prevention and has evolved into disease modeling and the development of medical informatics tools for the dual purpose of clinical care and clinical research. As a direct result of the K24 award, Dr. Kahn had protected time to help study medical informatics and he was able to initiate a novel project, the newly funded Center for AIDS Research Network of Integrated Clinical Science (CNICS) combining data from different electronic medical records systems and leveraging common data elements, definitions and curated data into a novel research enterprise. The CNICS network directly led to a "Re-Engineering of Clinical Research Award" (NIH BAA RM-04-23) focused on automatically adding viral resistance data from electronic databases into a research repository. Support from the first K24 award enabled Dr. Kahn to initiate a pilot mentoring program, designed to facilitate successful growth and development of the next generation of investigators engaged in a multidisciplinary translational research. Entering its third year, the mentoring program is a critically important and novel program synergizing with the newly funded Clinical and Translational Science Initiative and has grown from 11 to 30 mentees. The re-competed K24 will enable Dr. Kahn the committed time for the development, maturation and expansion of his mentoring program for scientists emphasizing translational research and analysis of data derived from personal health records and patient portals linked to estabished electronic medical records. K24 support for an additional 5 year period will enable Dr. Kahn to achieve his long-term career goal of establishing an integrated clinical research program with the following specific aims: (1) Expand, refine and evaluate a comprehensive mentoring program for clinical and translational investigators;(2) Define trends in disease outcomes by establishing novel databases focusing on data elements from personal health records using patient portals that link the patient derived information in personal health records with clinical data in electronic medical records.